


Left Turn at Naboo

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Background Relationships, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 02:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9799256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Padmé makes a choice and an offer to one small Force user after her planet is freed. That ripples ever outward, but in a galaxy far, far away, some things must come to pass.





	

**968 Ruusan Calendar**

While the Jedi were caught up in their meeting, while Obi-Wan Kenobi was trying to rise above his too obvious grief, a Queen made her plans. She had her people to succor, rebuilding to begin, alliances to be solidified with the Gungan people, yet she knew one thing had to be done.

Anakin Skywalker had to be given a home, here, not away with the Jedi that had basely abused her notions of how to care for a child. She refused to give the boy over to a people that refused to acknowledge that love was a basic human need, evidenced by the way Kenobi was struggling to be at peace in the wake of the murder of his master. She would not risk the boy that had saved them all to be so badly treated as her instincts told her he would be among the cold sect of Force users.

His gifts, she knew, needed to be refined, but surely there were ways to find other teachers for him. She could devote one of the handmaidens to seeking that alternate path while they all worked on the rebuilding. First, though, she had to get to the boy.

Fortunately, she knew her own palace, knew its secrets, despite her short tenure in office. With a deft costuming switch in one of the moments that there were no immediate demands, she was in the cloak of a handmaiden and slipping unseen down to the guest quarters the boy had been given. She paused outside the door, respecting the boundaries he probably didn't even know he had the right to. She touched the intercom there, and spoke quietly.

"Ani?"

The door opened quickly, as if he had anticipated her arrival… and he probably had. His awareness, probably due to both the Force and his upbringing, was uncanny. Artoo beeped at her; she smiled, glad to know that Panaka had left the droid with the boy.

"Pad… milady," he corrected, as she moved into the room and closed the door.

"Padmé," she said firmly. "Whenever we are alone, Ani. You are my friend, and you are a hero to my people." She guided him to sit on the small sofa, taking one of his hands. "I have a serious thing to ask you, Anakin. And you need to think about it, to give me the most honest answer you can."

"Okay." The boy stared up at her with complete trust, and she knew, all over again, that she was making the right choice. If she sent this child with the Jedi, who did not seem to grasp emotion, he would wind up broken and hollow-eyed, or worse.

"I do not like the impression I have had of the other Jedi, and with Qui-Gon Jinn … with losing him, I feel you might want an option that is not going with them. I want you to stay here, Ani, to live with me, as part of my family," she told him. "I know you have a very special gift that needs to be trained, but there must be other teachers than just the Jedi."

Anakin wavered, then took a deep breath. "But… mom. How am I going to be strong enough to go back and save her, if I don't learn right away how to be a Jedi?" he asked, and Padmé did not need to be a Force user to understand that the boy was just as skeptical of the cold people as she was.

"Oh, Anakin, I will make certain your mother is won away from that planet! And no, that should not affect your answer. I want you to listen to your heart about what you should do for yourself! Not for your mother, for me, or any promises you made to Master Jinn. I want you to choose for your sake only," she told him.

Anakin considered all of that, thinking about the hateful way the Jedi Council had handled his testing, the way they had antagonized Qui-Gon Jinn. "Padmé, if I stay here, can we ask Obi-Wan if he will stay? I don't think the Jedi are going to take good care of him, and he could teach me when he's not so sad any more."

Padmé frowned, not at the request, but at Anakin's impression that the young Jedi would be poorly treated. It made sense, given what she had already seen of how the man was struggling with the death of his Master. "I can ask, but unlike you, he grew up with them, and may see their ways as the only way to be. You don't have that, and I think it would be a struggle for you to become what I am seeing they are."

Anakin tipped his head to one side. "So it is natural for him, and being like you would be hard for him, but I have to be something I've never been before… and you think I will be better here, than with them?"

Padmé smiled, as the young boy, her dear Ani, summed it up so well. "Yes."

"I will stay, but I do want to ask Obi-Wan to stay too," Anakin said. "Maybe he will. Maybe not. But I have to ask, because he has a lot of hurt."

"As you wish, Ani. You both are welcome, as your mother will be."

+++

**969 Ruusan Calendar**

Obi-Wan had not stayed initially. But before Anakin's first year on Naboo was out, the Knight had arrived on a disreputable freighter, wearing a close-fitting tunic and loose pants that had several handmaidens all but swooning at the sight of him. He had no lightsaber visible, but Padmé Amidala thought that was merely a ruse to complete the look of a trader. By the time he arrived in her court, having wisely acquired the attention of one of her ladies, he looked worn and far older than a mere year should have put on his features.

"I should have stayed, milady," he admitted, head bowed before her.

She moved from where she had been standing, reaching out to take his hands, making him look up at her with only her presence. "Sometimes, the road is not so easy to see, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You are welcome in my court, my home, and my family, for we have shared losses and battles alike." She then smiled warmly as her ward came tearing in through one of the side doors, slightly taller, hair beginning to darken, his hair swept back in a simple ponytail to keep it out of his mischief with engines. "And we have a shared concern, I think."

"Obi-Wan! You came back!" Anakin said, overjoyed and throwing himself into a full body hug along Obi-Wan's legs and waist, startling an 'oomph' out of the man before he hesitantly returned the hug, letting go of Padmé's hands to do it.

"Hello, Anakin. And yes, I did. The Force seems to think I am needed more here, than elsewhere."

"Good." Anakin looked up with a smile. "We have a room for you! It's near mine."

Obi-Wan looked at the young queen, who was smiling, even as Rabé approached. "I'm certain I will find the room pleasing," Obi-Wan said when Padmé nodded.

"If you will follow me, master Jedi?" the handmaiden offered softly.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "Just Obi-Wan, please," he said with an admirable control on his emotions, but both women saw the pain, and Anakin reacted to him by hugging him again. That seemed to make the man flinch at first, before he crouched down to be more on eye level with Anakin.

The boy met those eyes, seeing pain and misery in them, as well as a deep uncertainty. Anakin reached up and rested a hand along the stubble of the face that had been omnipresent in his dreams, a promise of a future that was meant to be, of possibilities that existed.

"You are my teacher," Anakin said firmly, knowing it in his soul, just as he knew other things. "And I will be your friend. Because it is meant to be. And you saw it, like I do."

Obi-Wan nodded once. "We barely got to know each other, before. Are you certain?"

"Yes," Anakin said firmly, before putting his arms around Obi-Wan's neck in complete faith of his affection being what Obi-Wan needed.

When the man folded the boy close, Padmé let out a breath she had not known she was holding, seeing and feeling as the pair cemented their step onto destiny's path.

+++

**973 Ruusan Calendar**

When the Queen summoned someone, they did not dally, not even if they were a dear friend. Obi-Wan knew he was meant to go as adviser this time, based on the formal request, and he indicated Anakin should straighten himself out. Quick hands got the clasp into the young one's hair, catching the shoulder length hair into a serviceable ponytail, before he swept his own mane back. He checked Anakin's long tunic for stains, then picked up the formal split robe and settled it on his own shoulders.

For years, they had lived in the Palace, traveling around the planet to help in rebuilding even as they trained together. Padmé's second term was peaceful, here, but they were aware of unrest in the galaxy, an unrest that was growing. 

Anakin, a little gawky at fifteen, kept up easily with his teacher and brother, for such was the relationship they had chosen to have. He wondered at the formality, but if Obi-Wan was being called in his official capacity, then Anakin would pay sharp attention once they were in audience, and keep his mouth shut.

They arrived to find the Counselors to the Queen assembling, as well as the head of security, and every single one of the handmaidens in service. Anakin scanned them all, and was certain Sabé was actually being the handmaiden while Padmé wore the regalia. That was the only one that still sometimes fooled him, because Obi-Wan had been training them to perfect their 'resonance' as he called it.

"The crisis with the Independent Systems and the Republic has reached a point where both sides, from all our intelligence can find, are preparing for war. The Separatist cause has many reasons they wish to attain independence. The Republic is arguing that it will cause economic hardship and open both sides up to increased assaults from other powers in the Galaxy. Because of our location on hyperlanes, we sit very close to both Independent systems and the Republic. There are also the Huttese powers to consider.

"The Five Brothers of Corellia have declared that they will reduce their presence in the Senate to that of a Neutral Observer, if it comes to war. The Mandalore Duchess has declared that they will maintain neutrality, and encourage all non-aligned systems and powers to do the same," the Queen summarized once everyone had settled into place. "The question, Honorables, is what will be best for Naboo.

"We have power reserves that will be sought by both sides. We are one of the largest producers of medical grade spice, a factor that means we must pay attention to Hutt maneuvering. And we are one of the stronger agrarian systems in this area of the galaxy with strong hyperlane presence. There is valid reason to be wary of all sides in this matter."

"Pardon, Your Highness, but is Mandalore going to be reconstituting its military in the face of potential threat?" Obi-Wan asked, his shrewd mind at work on those facts even as the Council was digesting that blunt, quick statement of what they were facing.

"So far as we know, they are not," Amidala answered that, her attention sharply on Obi-Wan. "Honorable, are you conversant with the Mandalore government and their methods? Conflicting reports and their history lead us to wonder if they may not wind up as pressed as we fear Naboo will be."

Obi-Wan's unease communicated to Anakin, but the youth remained still, a credit to Obi-Wan's training. Anakin listened, with the Force, as his teacher spoke.

"I am familiar with the Duchess, due to missions when I was still part of the Order, yes. And you are not wrong, given their history. The Duchess has only managed to exile the last of the clans that rejected her government in recent years. I have not been apprised of what has passed since I left the Order, or some time before that, actually."

"It is our hope, Honorable, that you will consider an appointment from us to seek out more information, from the Duchess, among others."

"Anakin and I are more than willing."

"Then you shall speak with us after this meeting." The Queen turned her attention to the others, allowing each to speak from their personal branch of authority, listening to all sides as the matter was weighed against her initial words.

+++

Rather than meet with Obi-Wan, and Anakin, in the throne room, Sabé signed for the Force users to go to the smaller audience chamber when the meeting began to fall apart. Both had listened to all that had been said, with Anakin knowing he would be quizzed for his impressions eventually. Obi-Wan never failed to make such things into learning experiences.

It was part of what Anakin loved about his brother, that the man always made him think and see things from different angles. The other part was just how much Obi-Wan let him test himself, never just taking care of issues that arose without giving Anakin full measure in his attempts.

Obi-Wan had claimed one of the over-sized chairs for himself, and said nothing when Anakin preferred to go and look out the window. The elder man did stand when the Queen and Sabé swept in, exchanging a warm look with the handmaiden before focusing on the Queen.

"If you stay formal with me during this, I will tell Anakin you need more exercise," Padmé warned him, evoking a chuckle from Obi-Wan and an outright laugh from Anakin.

"I wouldn't dream of it, milady." Obi-Wan resumed his seat once Padmé had settled on the high stool that would accommodate this day's dress. Sabé took a seat near Obi-Wan, making Anakin smirk. He was beginning to notice things outside of his own worship for the Queen.

"Are you able to share just how you are familiar with the Duchess Satine? I have only met her once, at a function hosted by Chandrila," Padmé told him. "She struck me as very… cold, but dedicated to her people."

"Given how many assassination attempts she survived before asking for Jedi protection, and how many she had while we were there, I would be quite surprised if she were anything but cold. At first." Obi-Wan tipped his head back, remembering the girl he had fallen in love with, the one that had almost led him away from the Jedi Order, again.

What was it about dedicated women seeking to end war?

"So you were there during her rise to power?" Padmé pressed.

"Qui-Gon and I both. It was a year-long mission, wherein I grew very familiar with living in armor, speaking a language with no gender referents, and living on the run," Obi-Wan said.

"Would you be willing to speak for Naboo, or, more accurately, listen? I need an emissary to her, to understand exactly where she truly stands. I know she is an avowed pacifist, but with potential war in the air, I fear what that could do, and Mandalore earned its reputation. If she preaches peace, but turns a blind eye to official enlistment of her people as mercenaries to either side, it could be as terrible as if Mandalore itself declared for a side."

Obi-Wan frowned as he looked at her squarely. "I cannot see that of her, but it has been long years. Anakin and I will go."

Padmé breathed a sigh of relief. "I honestly am still trying to discern how this escalated so swiftly. My intelligence officers have not yet been able to determine who is stoking the fires on either side."

"If I may suggest, it would be easy for us to also go to Corellia, network with the Green Jedi there. They do not care that I rescinded my oaths to the main Order. And, if you wish, I have contacts on Alderaan I could also speak with. Perhaps I can gain more pieces of the picture." Obi-Wan Made the offer without hesitation. Bail Organa nor his Queen would turn him aside; he'd had missives from each entreating him to come live on their world, when he tired of Naboo.

"I believe that is quite suitable to me, Obi-Wan." She then smiled at Anakin, being so patient, even if a little out of his depths. "Though I will miss my friends," she said, solely for his benefit.

Anakin smiled at her broadly. "We'll do what is needed, milady, and be back to keep you safe before you know it."

+++

The Naboo ship was met with curiosity and caution. The woman that met them, wearing armor and carrying a pair of stun batons was flanked by security in similar gear.

"Kenobi?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan answered, before stepping further.

"The Duchess has approved your audience, but your companion and the droid are to stay with my junior officers in the watch tower," she informed him briskly.

"May I ask why?" Obi-Wan spoke very mildly, but he did not like this. Mandalorian tradition of blood-hostages was not an unknown thing, often used to enforce an armistice between clans in the past.

"The Duchess may choose to answer that. If you refuse, you will have your landing privileges revoked, and any effort to remain will be taken as insurgency, with your freedom at stake."

"Anakin, please go with the nice security beings, and keep Artoo out of trouble," Obi-Wan answered just after that. He needed to see Satine Kryze too much to quibble, and he was not feeling more than latent hostility in the woman.

"Yes sir," Anakin said, giving a patently disarming smile at the blank-faced security men, Artoo rolling at his side as they went toward the tower.

"May I know your name?"

"You have no need of it," the woman told Obi-Wan as she set off at a brisk pace, taking him to the administration building, where a secure conference room waited.

For just a moment, Obi-Wan did not recognize the woman within, her hair and dress completely flawless, her bearing stiff and autocratic. And then he felt her within the Force, a quiet roar of will and strength.

"Duchess," he said formally, bowing deeply to her.

"If you have come to try and sway me out of sentiment or some other foolishness, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you should take yourself back to your ship and leave now," she said in a frost-laden voice. It was not, by a long shot, what he had expected.

"I come from Naboo, Your Grace, and wish only to act as my Queen's emissary in this incipient conflagration," he answered that with quiet reserve. 

"Ah, so how am I to decide which of my enemies you may align with? The Republic, who follows one of your Queen's countrymen, or the Independent Systems, following one of your own ilk?" Satine accused.

Obi-Wan's face above his beard paled dramatically, and he set a hand out to catch hold of the chair nearest him for support.

"Excuse me?" /Another Fallen Jedi?/ flicked through his mind, all of his, and Qui-Gon's, suffering at the hands of Xanatos coming back to him.

Satine appraised him, and then something relaxed in her presence.

"You did not know that the main organizer of the Independents is the Count of Serenno, a man that renounced the Jedi some… six years ago? The very man that was responsible for the slaughter of the clans that allowed for me to come to power?"

/My lineage. Again. What is it with this line from Yoda, where we Fall, or leave, or protest from within so strongly?/ "I actually have been quite busy training my student, Madame, and was not following the crisis so closely. I saw Serenno mentioned, but not that… that the Count was actually the man that trained my Master," Obi-Wan managed to say, struggling with the last. 

Satine indicated the chair, her eyes growing warmer. "Sit, Obi-Wan, and let us begin this anew. I am not saying I believe you have no agenda to persuade me for, but I am not so heartless as to miss that you still grieve Master Qui-Gon."

Obi-Wan took a chair once she had pulled one free for herself. "Your concerns over the Republic, because of the Chancellor are unfounded. Naboo is weighing all options, but Palpatine will play no part in the Queen's choice."

"Oh? Children rulers are so easily led," Satine said. "Or are you doing the leading now, my old protector?"

Obi-Wan made an openly scoffing noise at that idea. "My Queen allows none to lead her, I assure you. She defied the Council to keep a very Force strong boy, has adamantly opposed allowing him to be brought into the politics Palpatine espouses, and granted me a home over the objections of those who believe any who leave the Temple are tainted."

"Why did you leave?" Satine asked, rather than get to actual business.

The former Jedi considered giving the easy answer. The one she expected was right there, already alluded to in her own words. But Obi-Wan had lived a lifetime in that year as her guardian, trusting her as deeply as she had trusted him.

"I was pulled to go back to the boy my Master had found. Yes, I was still grieving, finding it impossible to release my emotions to the Force, but the boy… he was meant for my teaching. Add in that I had grown steadily disillusioned with the way the masters were handling the Order, and there were others who were considering going their own way, I felt Naboo was the right choice for me."

Satine considered all of that, put it against her own intelligence efforts, and nodded briefly. "If you are not Dooku's puppet, and your Queen is not the Chancellor's puppet, why are you here? What does she want?"

"To better understand where Mandalore stands, if there is a risk of your government being toppled in favor of the militants, to be certain you are still committed to your ideals," Obi-Wan ticked off. "Despite the Trade Federation invading six years ago, I believe Amidala means to court neutrality in this. I am fact-finding for her, to better advise her."

Satine's lips pursed tightly, but she held her tongue, listening. When he finished, she weighed her words carefully. "There is still a resistance, but I am mindful of it and will continue to guard our neutrality," she admitted to him. "Naboo is as poorly placed as Mandalore for attempting neutrality, and has more that both sides will want."

"Indeed. Which is why she is reaching out to see what options exist," Obi-Wan said. 

"We will not field an army, or a navy," Satine told him. "We have defensive weaponry, designed to disable, but it is for Mandalore alone. I suggest that your queen invest in planetary shields and interdiction technology, if she means to hold strong, alone."

"Hmm, yes, quite good advice," Obi-Wan said. "What more can you tell me about the Separatists? I have good sources for the Republic, but not them."

The Duchess relaxed further at that open plea, and set about fulfilling his need for knowledge.

+++

They were on Alderaan when things got rough. Obi-Wan had not really expected trouble on a Core world, especially not while he was the guest of the rulers, but that did not mean he wasn't ready to meet it. The droids were of a type he did not recognize, but Anakin reacted to being grabbed by one with skill, twisting and igniting his lightsaber in one move, managing to sever the arm latched onto him swiftly.

Obi-Wan faced the other three with his own blade out, uncaring to the fact that it would probably reach Coruscant that he, and his student, were using the weapons of the Jedi without their authority. 

"Now, that wasn't very polite at all," came the smooth voice of a woman, stepping forward and raising a hand to the droids. Obi-Wan focused on her, feeling a very strong Force presence in her. "My associates were just trying to get the boy's attention," she said, her pitch low, a throaty quality to it. Beneath the cloak she wore, Obi-Wan could see pale skin and blue eyes, with dark marks that might be tattoos or might be biomarkers of some kind.

"It's usually considered more polite to verbalize such efforts," he said, keeping a guarded stance, even as Anakin moved to be off his left and back a bit, waiting.

"Hmm, yes, but would you listen, given the state of the galaxy now, dear Kenobi?" 

Obi-Wan did not flinch, but he glared a little more. One of the side effects of not being a Jedi any longer was the ability to actually let go of the serenity mask and show what he was feeling. "It seems you have the advantage of my name, darling, but I have not heard yours yet, nor whom you represent."

Anakin, masterfully, hid his need to roll his eyes as Obi-Wan turned that tone of voice on.

"Oh, excuse me, Kenobi," she said in sibilant tones that rose to the bait of the charismatic former Jedi. "I am here on behalf of Count Dooku, who invites you, and your … boy," she said in the most insinuating tone she could find, "to visit him at his home on Serenno."

Anakin bristled violently at that tone, his mind and will set against this woman, but Obi-Wan through a soothing emotion down their bond. It wasn't worth it to let her insults get the better of his temper. Anakin _knew_ that Obi-Wan would never be inappropriate with him, and respected his absolute commitment to Padmé, even if it was mostly fruitless while he was still a youth.

"While it is very kind of him to send such a lovely invitation, I feel I must decline at this time. Perhaps, in the future, I will be more free to do so, though my brother has classes that will keep him occupied," Obi-Wan retorted in a polished, smooth voice.

"You misunderstand, Kenobi, if you believe you have a choice in this," she answered, shedding the robe to reveal close fitting clothes over an athletic pale form, and two lightsabers. With a start, Obi-Wan recognized the hilts as those of a disgraced former Jedi padawan, Dooku's own apprentice, that had been cast out when he and Qui-Gon were still a bonded training pair.

But this woman was not Komari Vosa, despite superficial resemblances. Obi-Wan could remember the elder girl fairly clearly from the creche, even if she had been selected as a padawan before he'd even become an Initiate.

"Take them!" the woman ordered the droids, and that was all it took for both Anakin and Obi-Wan to whirl into attack against them. The woman intercepted Obi-Wan, tangling his blade with an effective but clumsy, to his eyes, version of jar'kai that was heavily influenced by Makashi.

He was thankful Qui-Gon Jinn was dead, for the first time in six years, rather than have to cope with his very Master having Fallen. The warrior's blades were crimson like the Sith in Theed had used, and she fought him with savage tenacity, trying to cut him away from Anakin.

Unfortunately for her, none of the droids were capable of handling the fifteen year old Force user, one that had been allowed to love openly, to make friendships, and had been supported so fully by his adopted people. Anakin Skywalker made short shrift of the droids, and was soon in his customary place on Obi-Wan's flank, leading to the woman shrieking in vexation and fleeing them, setting off an explosion to cover her escape.

+++

Padmé looked from Obi-Wan to Anakin, then back, before falling heavily back in her chair.

"A Fallen Jedi?"

"I fear Sith, to be honest, Padmé," Obi-Wan said with resignation. "Though why he would ally with the ones who killed the only one of his apprentices he ever showed a modicum of pride in, I have no idea."

"That definitely rules out allying to the Separatists," she answered that. "Not that I was truly considering that route anyway. But it does edge me closer to the Republic, merely because they did try and steal Anakin and you away from me."

"Hmm." Obi-Wan considered a long moment. "Is Naboo strong enough to take a Neutral point as Corellia has decided, if war is declared?"

"I thought they already had," Padmé answered. "But no, we do not have the technological base or close enough, unaffiliated allies, to do that, honestly. I must think of the people. They suffered enough six years ago."

"Garm Bel Iblis is still working against the increasing call for violence against the systems leaving the Republic for the Separatists," Obi-Wan said. 

"Senator Vancil is working against the military efforts on Naboo's behalf, despite overtures from many militants. Our plasma resources and the increased military force we can now field, in light of the invasion six years ago, had many thinking we would fall in line with the militants." Padmé shook her head slightly. "While I must prepare for the end of my reign soon, I have spoken to those who have indicated an interest in running for monarch, and none of them are pro-war. Then again, they are all young enough to remember the horrors of the invasion. It keeps them from being lured to the idea of destroying other peoples and systems, all over a matter of choice on government."

"A small blessing from that debacle." Obi-Wan reached up and stroked his beard. "I think your speech then is correct, though. I believe the Republic has failed to serve as an effective body. However, they have the power to turn this into a long and bloody conflict, if it comes to war. Naboo firmly declaring with the Republic's course of action would invite nearby systems to look on you with worry, if they are Separatist. Not doing so may cause the Republic to do something drastic. So, in the interest of neutrality, remain quiet until it comes to war, if it does. Then offer your planet as a place for the injured to recover, insist that you will not sell your energy resources to either side, and leave it as a mostly neutral place of recovery."

Padmé considered this for a long few minutes. She then looked at Anakin. "Your thoughts?"

"I think if it comes to war, the Chancellor will press for a commitment and those energy reserves," Anakin said in answer to that. "But it will be a point to start from, and perhaps, if the war resolves quickly, it will work. Naboo is a peaceful planet with good medical facilities and the kind of atmosphere for therapy."

"It's a start, then," Padmé said. "Obi-Wan, what do you intend to do now?"

"Why, milady, of course I'm going Sith hunting. I seem to be the only Force user with experience in the matter," he answered darkly, making Anakin suck in a breath. "No, my brother. You will stay here and guard the queen. I am going to seek Dooku out as a member of his line, and appraise the situation. If it gets bad that means only one of us is lost… and you can appeal to Bespin for a new teacher."

"I don't want any other teacher! Obi-Wan you have to—"

"—Do this on my own. I can get in and out easier if I am not worrying about him trying to abduct you as he tried on Alderaan."

"I don't like it," Anakin said.

"Nor do I, Ani, but Obi-Wan is right. I need a protector here, and he can move better unencumbered," Padmé said, adding her will to Obi-Wan's in the matter, making it final.

+++

Dooku, it turned out, was in no mood to talk, especially once he realized Obi-Wan did not have his student with him. A running fight, between him, half a dozen droids, and that pale woman ensued, before he was able to win his freedom from Serenno, setting course for Mandalore. It was the closest planet he could expect aid, and he used a healing trance to handle the journey. Fortunately, the Duchess had standing orders to allow him to land, and when he was seen by the security staff, he was rushed to medical. He didn't even remember reaching it, passing out somewhere along the way.

When he came to, it was to find the Duchess at his bedside, which absolutely shocked him.

"When my faithful protector shows up with more holes in his skin than I last saw him, and nearly bleeding to death, I do make time for him," Satine said archly, but she rested her hand on his cheek. "I also contacted Naboo on your behalf. I take it you attempted to negotiate with the Count, based on comments from the young queen?"

"Yes." He looked up at her with the adoration he had never lost, and was rewarded with a softening of her own features. While he had an understanding with Sabé, his heart had never really forgotten Satine, any more than it had truly let go of Qui-Gon or Siri or Cerasi. Once he committed the flaw of forging a love attachment, it was for all time.

"The med techs say you have to be careful with your hand, until you know the strength and limitations," Satine slowly said, drawing herself out of the longing she felt for this man. That startled him, and then he recalled why escape had been so hard. Thank the Force that Anakin had insisted Artoo be his astromech for the journey; the droid had used his own initiative to bring the ship close and fire the guns. Obi-Wan slowly drew the hand up, noting the faint blue that had been worked into the metal of the prosthetic.

"Reliable? Not Duty or Justice?" he asked, quirking a smile at her.

"Always, my dear Ben," she said, leaning down to press her forehead to his gently. "You really should rest longer. And I should clear a few things off my plate. I'll return, though."

Obi-Wan all but melted for her using the name she had given him so long ago, and the tenderness in her voice. With a bit of daring, he shifted his head, letting his lips glance over hers… and she gave no protest, returning it briefly before she did leave him to rest.

+++

Anakin cut the comms off and smiled in true relief at Padmé. "He really is going to be alright," the youth said. 

"He seems to be in good hands," Padmé agreed, considering the full weight of the comm. Obi-Wan had mentioned following up on a thread for the Duchess out of gratitude for saving his life. Would it prove to be valuable to them all in the long run? She thought so, as Obi-Wan was a practical man and more than capable of making a favor for a friend meet their needs.

"I still wish I'd been with him."

Padmé looked at the youth, raising an eyebrow. "Ani, I would think you had more than enough excitement on your very first day here on Naboo. Obi-Wan was perfectly correct that this mission was better suited to him alone."

Anakin frowned, then shrugged it off. He didn't want to argue with his Angel, after all.

+++

Mandalorian intelligence was almost on par with Naboo's extensive framework of intelligence gatherers. Obi-Wan settled his fighter on the platform and strode confidently to the doors of the city, intent on the very odd Force signature of the place. He kept his lightsaber in easy reach on his hip, as he had tracked a very dangerous bounty hunter to this place, but otherwise was nonchalant about entering the city.

Within the hour, his nonchalance had become a mixture of horror and fascination of the kind that came with abject terror for the implications.

All without ever actually laying eyes on the man that had drawn him to this point, he reminded himself. On the one hand, he felt he should find out what Jango Fett was intending, for Satine's sake. On the other, the fact that being mistaken for a Jedi had led these Kaminoans to openly tell him about the army created at the behest of Master Sifo-Dyas meant he needed to warn his friends in the Temple… if any of them would listen to a man that had rejected their ways.

+++

Dex looked up as the tall Kel Dor Jedi walked in, and FLO greeted him. With a jerk of his head, he indicated the back room, and the Jedi followed the motion swiftly. He was curious at the message to come here, but Dexxter Jettser was a valuable ally to the Jedi. With a growing storm of anti-Jedi sentiment percolating under the uncertainty of the Separatist Crisis, this Jedi was doing all he could to maintain such alliances.

As he entered the back room, he was made aware of the very shielded, wary presence of another Force user. His eyes refocused through his protective lenses in the dimmer lighting and he saw a man in Nabooian clothing with a familiar, if wary face. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, my old friend," Plo Koon said warmly. He had not been pleased, in the least, with losing this link to his dear friend Qui-Gon Jinn, but had accepted the man's choice to follow the path of the Force rather than stay where he was and suffer in grief that few Jedi masters accepted as natural to a Jedi.

The human rose and moved to clasp Plo's hand with his flesh one, granting him a sheepish smile at the gentle curiosity for the change in greeting from both hands.

"I rather had a small incident," he said, holding up the blue-highlighted prosthetic. "All of the praise for Dooku's fencing style is warranted, to my bitter regret."

"Ahh, you have run afoul of your grandmaster," Plo Koon said, sitting with his friend. "I am rather surprised to came to blows, even if he has left the Order to lead his planet in this Separatist crisis."

Obi-Wan blinked at him, and then ran a hand over his beard. "Force, you are unaware, then the Order must be! Unless you gave up your seat on the Council?"

"No; one must remain to temper the staid attitudes that continue to creep in," Plo said wearily. "Master Yaddle has retired, so I do have Shaak Ti to support me now, yet the ennui seems to grow, as they focus only on being unable to see through the shadows, instead of… I don't know, choosing to adapt?"

"You sound frustrated," Obi-Wan said softly.

"I am, my friend, as your leaving sparked an interesting small rebellion among the younger Jedi. They all have taken tasks and missions far from the Temple, leaving me in a echo chamber of unyielding tradition." Plo settled a hand on the human's shoulder. "I do not blame you for leaving, Obi-Wan. You received precious little aid in overcoming the odds you faced, because so many of them refuse to acknowledge that emotions are not so easily dismissed as they wish. Had I not been so engaged with my padawan Lissarkh, I might have been able to assist more."

"Yes, but she had need of you. I know the reasons I gave were those of being overwhelmed by the broken bond, but I did not tell the complete truth, Master. I feared interference if I let it be known that I was still having visions and warnings of the future, that I had to get to Anakin and protect him," Obi-Wan admitted, making Plo lean back and regard him evenly.

"I thought you were in opposition to the boy as well. Your conflict in the matter was most of why I kept my opinions to myself in that meeting, Obi-Wan."

"I was, Master. But the Force can be blunt, and I am so very thankful it was in this case! He is everything any teacher could ask for, but the Jedi path is not for him in the least. Not of Master Yoda's making, in any fashion. We are in contact with Master Altis, from time to time, so we are not completely without resources, but I tell you now, if the Sith succeeds in taking him from me? The galaxy will pay heavily," Obi-Wan said clearly. "That they have tried once, makes me itch to be with him, yet there were missions to see to."

Plo settled in fully to listen. "You speak of the Sith as if they are openly moving again, instead of provoking the masses to hate the Jedi, possibly stirring the Separatist plotting. Do tell me."

"They are most certainly doing the latter, my friend." Obi-Wan held the new hand up. "It came to blows with him, Master Plo, because he is the new Apprentice. And he claims his Master is somewhere in the Republic, close to power, if not in the Senate itself. I would discount those as lies… yet I hesitate to do so, given the way the Senate has devolved over the course of my lifetime alone."

Plo Koon considered silently, as he was wont to do, before choosing his path. He believed Obi-Wan; that had never been in doubt. Plo was the last surviving member of a group of padawans that had included Obi-Wan's master. While he had been oldest and lest human, he had carried his ties with each one proudly, and grieved them all. In his own way of thinking, their heirs were part of his extended responsibilities. 

"It is within the realm of possibility," Plo finally said. "I will be certain to discuss this with Adi Gallia, carefully. She, at least is mindful of dangers in this rhetoric against us not being met with proof we serve the people, not the Senate."

"I hope she is quite well," Obi-Wan said at mention of the woman that had been like a surrogate master to him in his later years of training. 

Plo's tusks twitched slightly. "She is… as is Knight Tachi, who has taken an apprentice as well," he said, knowing in his own way the blonde's welfare would matter. Obi-Wan's ears turned faintly pink at having his padawan adventures brought up, even so obliquely.

"Yes, well, on such a note, I feel I should move to the real reason I came," Obi-Wan said after clearing his throat. "In repaying the Duchess of Mandalore for saving my life and replacing my hand, I agreed to follow the intelligence her people had on a man that has claim to the _Mand'alor_ title. She was concerned, as he's actually staying away from the system, which is giving fuel to those who are thought to be Death Watch supporters," Obi-Wan said, something that made perfect sense to Plo, who had listened to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan break down the power structure after their mission. The heirs of the True Mand'alor hated the Death Watch, a reciprocated emotion, which meant a balance in their detente kept the throne safer for the pacifist Duchess.

"And what did you find?"

"I found a planet full of cloners who believe they are creating a grand army for the Republic, specifically for the Jedi, on the orders of one Master Sifo-Dyas," Obi-Wan told him. "I had my lightsaber openly out, and bluffed through as being a legitimate representative, but Master… there are already thousands upon thousands of lives that have been crafted solely to be the Republic's line of defense against a war that I am hard-pressed to deny is in the air."

Plo Koon felt his calm and detachment be more than threatened by that summary. Cloning was antithetical to the way of life in his eyes. To craft sentient beings for no other purpose than war was doubly so.

"Sifo was plagued by visions of a war against droids, pleaded with us to find a way to make an army be ready. He also, Obi-Wan, was one of two people your grandmaster actually counted as a friend. Making his involvement in this even more suspect. Alas, he is thought to have died, near the same time as your master. It is one reason I believed Dooku's withdrawal to be logical and even correct. The man was cold and distant to all, yet it was evident that he felt pride in Qui-Gon, if not affection."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard a long time at that. "It gets more complicated then, Master, and I am going to have to ask you, or one you trust, to take over the issue of the clones. But the man they are created from, the man I tracked for the Duchess, is none other than Jango Fett. Survivor of the massacre at Galidraan." 

Plo's intake of breath was sudden enough to make his filtration system vibrate warningly at him. "The turning point in Dooku's career as a Jedi. He began to withdraw then, and was often displeased." The elder Jedi considered, then nodded. "You have all the information for me?"

"Everything about that, and what I have observed as I looked into the Separatist issue for my Queen," Obi-Wan said. "Including a description of the droids I have encountered on Alderaan when they tried to take my student, as well as the ones on Serenno. And the pale woman who works for Dooku. Everything I thought might be of aid." He drew out a data pad and passed it to the elder man.

Plo clasped the young man's shoulder then. "Quite thorough, then, my friend. I will do my best to unravel the mysteries, even if I do have to insist on certain young Knights coming back or taking parts of the mystery for me."

"You will not involve the Council?"

"Not at first, perhaps," Plo admitted. "Adi, Shaak, Depa, yes. They can all assist me, and possibly keep it discreet," he added. "But the Council as a whole being knowledgeable seems to be a threat in my perceptions of the Force, given how little action they have taken to this point."

"I am surprised at the inclusion of Depa, yet I am also amused that it is only the women you trust," Obi-Wan said wryly.

"Apparently, they have common sense that has been drained away from my brothers in recent years," Plo said. "As to Depa, she had a falling out with Mace, shortly after you left, and they have been politically polite to one another since."

"I admit to being curious over what," Obi-Wan said, realizing he did miss being in the know about the Jedi that had once been his role models and friends.

"Projecting ones flaws, and allowing it to color their actions," Plo said neutrally. "She has fallen into my orbit, which does not help settle Mace at all."

"You have often been more open to those of us asking questions that need answers beyond 'tradition'," Obi-Wan said. He then stood. "I hate to dump this all on you, but I have been gone from my student far too long as it is."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"And with you, Master."

+++

**975 Ruusan Calendar**

Two years of posturing between the Republic and the Separatists had seen a number of changes. The Jedi, on being found guilty of treason over the matter of raising their own army, had melted away into the galaxy… though many had died to buy that escape for the majority. Individuals like Obi-Wan and the smaller Order of Altis were harassed on some worlds, openly hunted in certain systems, but had not — as yet — been outlawed.

The army in question had been appropriated by the Senate, with more 'units' commissioned. Obi-Wan, familiar with the father of the current leader of the Republic's growing military, had warned Padmé and then Jamillia not to trust any entreaty that was delivered from Tarkin's people. It might be a bad idea to see the son as the father's image, but the senior Tarkin had been complicit in some nasty maneuvering during the Stark Hyperspace War. Obi-Wan preferred to err on the side of caution where any of the military was concerned.

"I do not like the idea of you coming with me to Coruscant," Padmé admitted as she was overseeing the last preparations for her trip there, the newly chosen Senator of the Chommell System, to replace Vancil. That poor man had been caught up in a riot and died of his injuries. While nothing had been proven that it had been deliberately provoked, Nabooian intelligence was almost certain that it had been done to silence his anti-military stance.

"Milady, as you mean to continue advocating for peace, we would be remiss to be anywhere else," Obi-Wan said, as he tested the Nabooian security uniform for freedom of movement. He looked up as Anakin walked in, and felt his breath catch. At seventeen, there was no denying that his student was beautiful in many ways, but now, wearing the garb and makeup of one of Padmé's staff, Obi-Wan had to admit it was a very good thing Anakin had only one focus in his physical desires.

Said focus was looking at the younger Force user with guilty appreciation for the look Anakin was sporting. Obi-Wan knew without pressing against her signature she was experiencing the same flush of attraction, made doubly worse for her because she and Anakin had made promises to each other to not explore the emotions between them until some later point, given the age difference and power imbalance.

/At least she's only five years his senior,/ the elder man thought, uncomfortable with the fact that his feelings had somehow slid from brotherly to something more in the last six months they had spent preparing for their new roles.

"I take it I look good like this?" the beautiful brat had the audacity to say, smiling at them both.

"As long as you don't open your mouth and ruin the effect," Padmé quickly said in rejoinder. "You have the modulator?"

Anakin turned it on, and answered her in a perfect copy of Eirtaé's voice. "Yes, milady."

"Good. I think you both are being ridiculous, going back into the fray like this, but I have to admit neither of you look much like you used to. I don't want either of you risking yourselves more than absolutely necessary, do you hear me? In your case, Obi-Wan, I refuse to have either my dear Sabé upset or spark a diplomatic incident with any of the rulers you have charmed. And you, Anakin, are far too young to be risking so much, yet again!"

"Says the woman who braved Hutt territory at fourteen," Anakin answered that while Obi-Wan tried not to blush too much over the aspersions on his love-life.

"I did say again," Padmé retorted. "We've had two more attacks here and abroad that seem to imply the Sith very much wish to have you as theirs. Let's not tempt them further."

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said. "Our 'departure' three days ago, and 'arrival' at Bespin has been duly documented. Hopefully the false travels we have put in place will keep the spies from realizing the duplicity, as well as draw attention away from Naboo."

"I do hope so," Padmé agreed. She then focused on Anakin. "You're certain you don't mind appearing as one of my women?"

"It gives me reason to stay closer to you, milady," Anakin said, turning off the modulator so it was his own voice. "Why would I be bothered? Eirtaé is tall enough for me, and she's coached me hard on how to move. I like the challenge."

"Alright, Ani."

+++

The small, dirt-smeared face was earnest and big-eyed as Anakin, in his guise as Eirtaé, all but tripped over her. That shouldn't have happened, Anakin knew right away, given his Force awareness. Still, he looked down at the urchin, noting the white marks on the cheeks under the dirt looked like wings. 

He couldn't get a good reading on the small one, to tell which Togruta gender they were, and his eyes half-narrowed. Anakin wasn't used to being thwarted in the basic impressions from the Force.

"You're in danger," the youngling said, voice just barely reaching his ears as they shoved their hand into his. "I can guide you."

"Whoa, what?" but when Anakin expanded his Force awareness out, there did seem to be a hostile intent in the air, and he realized the youngling was correct. He closed his fingers around the small hand, and followed the pull. The part of his brain that remembered being a survivor on Tatooine, a slave that managed to stay a step ahead, recognized that this child was helping lose the ones that had meant harm to him.

They led him into a tight alley, then took an access tunnel to drop a level, before they finally stopped, cocking their head to listen. Anakin reached out… and the malevolence seemed to be gone.

"Thank you, little one."

"'Soka. My name is 'Soka," they told him, voice still in a range that was 'child' in pitch. "Was sent for you, saw the Chancellor's men. Now, come with me? Papa needs to talk to you."

"Why me? Who is your papa?" Anakin asked, crouching down to be more on a level with them. Why couldn't he get a Force sense off of the youngling? It was like trying to find Obi-Wan when Obi-Wan was actively masking himself. As he had that thought, he looked at the child anew, contemplating if the youngling was possibly Force sensitive and trained.

"Come with me, and he will tell you more," the youngling entreated, eyes getting impossibly wider and the small lekku on either side of their face flexing with pleading that even he could understand. Anakin reached for the Force, never far from him, and felt the press to trust this child, to go with them.

"Alright, little one. I will go with you."

+++

The tiny grate was difficult for Anakin to get through, but then the space they were in opened to a large tunnel. He didn't want to think about just how deep in Coruscant's levels the youngling had taken him, or that the feeling of this place was furtive, very secret. He'd mapped it as best he could, but he honestly wasn't that familiar with the levels they had gone through. Then the youngling guided them into an actual room, and Anakin saw a face out of his nightmare concerning the Jedi and Coruscant.

"My apologies, young one, for the secrecy, but you have more freedom of movement than my friend, Obi-Wan," the man from that long gone day said, his tusks flexing a little. Anakin's guide went and sat on the edge of the man's chair, causing him to rest a taloned hand on the youngling's shoulder. "Ahsoka is my best at slipping through the crowds at that level, much as I would prefer she remain in the safety of our refuge here."

"I'm sorry, but who?" Anakin asked, playing dumb, hoping the man did not actually know who he was. He regretted ever tripping over the kid… a girl apparently… and following her here.

The man sighed softly. "You have no reason to trust me, I understand. But there is a danger here, for you and Kenobi. I can no more mistake his presence than any one can mistake yours. The disguises are good, but you do not mask the Force that seeks you out above all others, Skywalker.

"The Chancellor is already aware of you, and there will be a concerted attempt to remove you from the Nabooian Senator, soon."

"They were going to try today, Master Plo," Ahsoka said. "I got to him before they could."

"This complicates matters further," the Kel Dor Jedi said. "I had not anticipated him moving so quickly."

"Excuse me… 'The Chancellor'?" Anakin asked, deciding that was the best angle to start on, and trying not to be offended that he'd been spotted. "And… if she's Jedi like you, why can't I see her in the Force?"

"Because she has been trained by a Teräs Käsi master for the last two years," Plo said, answering that last first.

"Three; I started before the Temple fell, Master," she reminded helpfully. That got the hand moved from shoulder to head, with a rub over the tiny nubs that would some day be curving, graceful horns… if they lived long enough for her to grow up.

"Impudent as ever, little 'Soka." He refocused on Anakin, and waved at the other chair. "I was in the Temple, helping cover the evacuation of the archives. The younglings had already been slipped out… save a few stubborn ones who hid with us," he said, again rubbing Ahsoka's head gently. "A Sith came into the Temple, and it was not Dooku. The man was hooded, and carried himself with a stoop to further mask his height, but he did not obscure his face well enough from the little huntress here. She was up high, and managed to escape with the image in her mind, where I could see it.

"Of the five of us Masters that made the defense of the Archives, I was the only one to make it out alive, because the others bought me the time to escape," Plo said. "I tell you now, the Chancellor is the Sith Lord, and he is far more powerful than Dooku will ever manage to become. We are working on a plan to hopefully counter him, but I could not stand by and allow you or Kenobi to be harmed, unwittingly, by him. Especially as I am given to understand there have been attempts to kidnap you, not kill you as I would have suspected."

Anakin, who had taken the seat, shuddered, and then shook his head beneath the concealing cloak. "If he's been the Sith this whole time, then he used my Queen, their people, to put everything in motion."

"You can ask Kenobi as to my trustworthiness, young one," Plo said, hand going back to Ahsoka's shoulder to settle her down from any perceived slight in Anakin's half-doubtful words. " _Ad'e_ ," he called, and new presences, ones not so masked, but ones that bled with life and sorrow, came into the room. Anakin noted their faces were the same, despite a difference in their haircuts and clothing.

" _Buir_ ," the more senior one said. Anakin wasn't certain how he knew that, but something subtle in the fierce face and attitude stood out as older, even if neither one looked like they were older than fifteen.

"Wolffe and Sinker are two of the men that Kenobi found on Kamino. While the Fleet has taken charge of them, there is an inborn need to protect and serve a Jedi," Plo said. "This made me and others suspicious of what might have happened, and Wolffe agreed that it seemed very interesting that the Jedi were their focus when their ingrained orders are to protect the Republic."

"I asked _Buir_ to do whatever it took to be certain I couldn't hurt him, when we suspected a trap. This was just before the Senate outlawed the Jedi, as I have been his adjunct since he came to Kamino," Wolffe said, speaking clearly, even when his voice broke mid-word on 'Senate'.

"We found a chip in their heads," Plo said softly. "Fortunately for us, Wolffe had not received the training that made it impossible for them to be suspicious of medical procedures. One of his brothers had, and it was a very difficult thing to handle."

Wolffe snorted. "Must have flash-trained that when I was skulking and avoiding the longnecks," he agreed. " _Buir_ took the chip out of my head, or at least one of his healers did. And then we studied it. I don't have access to my brothers any longer, but through the chip, I think we can turn them against the Sith, based on what we found."

Anakin looked from the boy to the Jedi, who inclined his head. "I do not care for the boys being forced into service already. The eldest ones are completing their training aboard Fleet vessels, with prison-like circumstances, from all my spies have been able to tell me. Yet, they are all connected because of the chip. I had erased Wolffe and his brothers that I kept with me from their records, so it is unlikely the chip will be countered; we are not supposed to know it exists, after all."

"What will they do?" Anakin asked, almost wishing he'd turned off the modulator to have this talk. It felt strange to be speaking with Eirtaé's voice as he fell deeper into whatever conspiracy this was; she was one of the more forthright handmaidens.

"We will trigger the order that states the Chancellor is a traitor, and then fry the chips, so they cannot be used by him." Plo said. "When the boys are more of an age. Until then, we are trying to supply various Senators we trust with evidence to back that stance up. Ahsoka, for all that she is young, has been adept at running such information."

Anakin frowned a little, but the youngling sat up straighter, looking straight at him.

"If you can destroy a control ship at nine, you don't get to judge me at twelve for helping my people survive and trying to break the evil that wants us all dead," she said fiercely. "Yes, I know who you are. You're in my visions."

"Visions?" Anakin asked, making himself calm.

Ahsoka shuddered, and turned, burrowing into the warm shoulder of the Jedi who guided her. Plo's hand settled on her back, under a very short headtail, Anakin noted, and held her there with warmth and compassion.

"Ahsoka has been able to see very clearly, ever since she saw the Sith's face," Plo said. "It is one reason I have allowed her to remain here, despite the danger, as it would likely drive her mad to be in hiding and see what she does. The visions she speaks of, young Skywalker, are firmer depictions of the shadows that my fellow Council members feared upon you. Yet, she and I have viewed them most carefully, and are certain that you have no choice in those visions.

"The mistake we, the Council, made was in presuming you would choose the Dark over the Light." Plo inclined his head to Anakin deeply. "I apologize for not protesting openly at holding a child accountable for a shifting future that might never be."

Anakin had never expected an apology beyond the one Obi-Wan had given him for how that had happened, along with an explanation of why he'd been so upset. To receive one now, in the midst of the rest of this, felt surreal, but he swallowed and nodded his own head.

"I will not Fall," he swore, his throat thick with feelings.

"I truly hope not. Which is why you need to be gone from Coruscant, or learn to shield and go into hiding," Plo told him. 

"I do shield!" Anakin protested, but then he looked at Ahsoka, and her strangely blank presence. "But not like that," he conceded.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow her to go with you to teach you," Plo said. "And Kit Fisto, the Knight who is our foremost expert, is currently on a fact-finding mission. Nor would he be able to hide easily in 500 Republica; he is from Glee Anselm."

"I have to stay here, Master," Anakin said fiercely. "Pad… the Senator's safety is my personal responsibility, and I cannot leave her to face danger alone."

"Take her with you," Ahsoka said, turning a little to look at him, but not actually seeing him. Plo straightened in his chair. "She is in danger. The lever to move you with."

"She'll never assent," Anakin answered that, even as the Force pricked at him in agreement with the youngling's words.

"Find a way, young Skywalker," Plo said softly. "Ahsoka's warnings are ignored at your own peril. And now, because we have brought you here, you know enough to condemn the plan to save them all. Will you really risk that?"

"I beg you, sir, do not," Wolffe implored. "My brothers may die when the plan goes into effect, but they will die without becoming murderers."

Anakin drew in a deep breath. "I will talk to her. I trust her. I know she does not want war, and she certainly condemned the move against the Jedi, even if she didn't care for any of you that she met in the past. That's the most I can promise though; where she goes, I will be."

"Then, young one, I pray the Force guides her to heed discretion, and move on before her death leads to your capture and enslavement to the Sith."

The words Plo chose had not been deliberate, but they struck Anakin like a physical blow.

"Sinker will see you out," Plo added, as he shifted in the large chair, letting Ahsoka curl at his side to rest. "Shh, little 'Soka… let the visions go. Sleep, my daughter, and let it all leave you," he soothed, even as the boy Anakin thought of as younger motioned for him to join him and begin the journey out.

+++

Anakin finished relating his strange encounter to his senator and his teacher, as all three of them met in the 'fresher, the water running and a jammer on. He then asked what the words he had noted but not understood meant, in case it was a language Obi-Wan knew.

" _Ad'e_ means children. _Buir_ means parent. Both are Mando'a, and the boys on Kamino were of Mandalorian genetics. It's not all that surprising that Plo is operating things on a familial basis, given you heard him call the youngling 'daughter', and she referred to him as her 'papa'," Obi-Wan said. "I trust him. He's who I came to after I found the Kaminoans and their project," he continued. "He had argued for my master to take the seat he holds, actually. I learned that later in my apprenticeship. He feels dissent is healthy, but rarely takes a stance openly, as he tends to wish to debate them in his own mind until he is certain of his path.

"He was one of the few who gave me his full blessing to seek you out, Anakin," Obi-Wan finished.

"So, you think he's fully on the level with us in this?" Padmé asked her friend.

"I would not doubt him in the least," Obi-Wan agreed. "We've already had two near fatal accidents on the staff in the six months we have been here. If Anakin was actively hunted before the youngling led him to safety, we must be mindful." He reached up to stroke his chin, missing his beard, but security were typically clean-shaven.

"You're already thinking of something," Anakin accused, and was rewarded with a smile.

"Milady, how do you feel about dying, just a little bit, to be free in your movements? You already stated that the Senate is frozen solid with war supporters," Obi-Wan said. 

Padmé closed her eyes. "It feels like admitting defeat," she said. "But if the Chancellor is the Sith Lord, and Dooku controls the other side of the coming war, we must build a resistance and relief effort now, under their machinations, so we can undermine the destruction they intend."

"Why do I think this is going to be more dangerous for you than just being a Senator?" Anakin asked, but he was grinning as he said it, and she smiled in response, feeling all the flutters in her guts that reminded her just how charming her loyal bodyguard was, regardless of the disguise he wore.

"I think, given everything else we know, our best bet will be to bring the Duchess into our plans," Obi-Wan said. "So, milady, you will get to meet her again, and hopefully this will go better than your first impression."

"Hopefully."

+++

**979 Ruusan Calendar**

"This was no more fun when we were teenagers than it is now," Satine, late the Duchess of Mandalore and currently on the run for her life, complained to the man that had, yet again, saved her life.

"You're still at least three up on the count of who saved whom, milady," Obi-Wan told her as he brought the ship down in the wilds of the moon they were currently staging their efforts from. "I'm just relieved Bo was willing to give me enough warning to get you out of there."

"It is appreciated, Ben."

She let him help her out of the ship, looking around at the bustle around the clearing they were in. While she would never fully approve of fighting in any form, she did understand that these people fought for those who could not successfully resist the might of the Empire that had formed when the Separatists had 'defeated' the Republic two years prior. Some Jedi had made their way to the Rebellion that Padmé had slowly organized, as well as people of all walks of life. Alderaan's government in exile helped lead as much as the gas miners from Bespin, and the small colony was well known to the so-called pirates and bounty hunters who understood an Empire with an iron grasp was the worst thing for business. 

"Padmé has already planned for your preferences, Satine," Obi-Wan said, offering her his arm. "She is asking that you help the relief division, with your knowledge of inhabitable moons and planets to move refugees to, quietly."

Satine looked at him curiously. "Her idea… or yours, my dear Ben?"

"All hers. I report what I know, but she is the brilliant one at interpreting data, and coming up with working suggestions." He walked her toward the small command structure, so she could begin settling in. 

"There will be much work to do, in that field," Satine said, buckling down on all of her regrets for her own people. "Especially after she figures out how to unseat the Sith pair ruling the Empire."

"Hopefully before the good people under their rule forget how to be decent," Obi-Wan said. "We managed to delay their conquest some, by subverting the clone army, but as that iron fist closes more tightly, there will be ethical slides, in favor of survival."

"Then I suppose you, and your friends, need to figure out how to protect us all, a little more quickly," Satine told him.

"Hmm, we are trying, but we keep getting distracted by them toppling governments from inside, and rescuing the leaders at risk," he answered her, patting her hand on his arm with the cybernetic one. She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I know you are doing the best you can, beloved."

He turned a little pink, but he supposed if she was in exile, there was far less reason for her not to be open about her choice in him as her lover.

He just rather hoped she and Sabé got along well enough, when their spy-mistress was on planet.

+++

Padmé looked up as Satine entered her office, and gave a small wave to Obi-Wan, smiling at him. "Anakin was looking for you," she said, so he knew this was to be a private meeting. He went without grumbling, having anticipated it. While Satine and Padmé had grown a mutual respect in that first few months, hiding on Mandalore, they had different approaches to life and survival.

"You've made a thriving base here," Satine said.

"For now. We have to monitor closely for any sign the Empire has figured out the location," Padmé said. "I have one question, my friend. If they come for us, will you fight to protect what we've built?"

"Still blunt when you choose to be, I see," the elder woman said. "But yes. I have never hesitated from self-defense. And in this case, self-defense means protecting the movement you've built. Just… don't expect me to go charging about like Obi-Wan."

"Never. I'll partner you with Mon Mothma of Chandrilia on the refugee issue," Padmé promised her. "I wish you had not been unseated, but I commend you for holding out as long as you did."

"We were not close enough to the Core to be a threat, like most of your high-profile allies," Satine said. "But in the end, we were too close to Serenno."

Padmé inclined her head to that. "We will resist, and we will help others resist. We have the majority of their Fleet, and while droid numbers are higher, droids don't think as well as the _Vod'e An_. Someday, they will make the right mistake, and we will end this as bloodlessly as we can."

Satine met the younger woman's eyes, and saw the fervor, the promise there. 

"So we will, Padmé. So we will."

+++

… and the Rebellion carried on…


End file.
